


Feathers and Fur

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: A meeting between a hawk and a fox
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Feathers and Fur

In modern times, it was not uncommon to encounter a person that has animal traits. However, they often hid themselves after first appearing due to their demand for certain tastes.  
Then, the petrification beam came and froze humanity in stone, before a certain scientist was freed. Spreading his wings and taking flight, this human with the wings, tail, and talons of a hawk, but the beautiful white and green feathers of a phoenix managed to figure out a cure for the stone plaguing the rest of humanity. After freeing his friend that was built like an ox, forced to revive another with the strength of a bear, and healing the friend that was as nimble with thread as a spider, the scientist allowed himself to be killed by the bear and brought back by the other two. With a revival fitting for his feathers, the two parted, one to build a kingdom and the others to spy on the empire. Managing to get a village under his wing, the scientist was expecting an empire’s spy, but was not expecting them to be so foxy.

The moment Senku and Gen made eye contact, they had some sixth sense about the other. After a silent conversation shared between only them and leaving the other villagers confused, they both gave slight nods and revealed their true forms. Still unknown to the villagers, who were lacking in such people due to none being in the ISS crew that formed them, their confusion quickly turned to shocked surprised. Wings sprouted from Senku’s back, feathers came together to form a tail, and the talons showed their true nature. Meanwhile, Gen sprouted the ears and tail of a fox as his hands changed their shape to closely resemble a paw while still maintaining their fingers, even with the newly formed claws.

“Wai-wait, what happened to Senku and the other guy?” Chrome was the first to find his voice and vocalize the question every villager present was thinking. Yet they still had to wait for an answer as the two continued to stare at each other, taking in their appearances. Eventually, Senku stalked forward and began circling Gen, who watches him from the corners of his eyes. After finishing a full circle, Senku loudly screeches like a hawk, to which, Gen barks. This ritual was common for when two people with some animalistic parts meet. However, this was unknown to the village, who were even more shocked at the noises the two made.

“What is going on?! Can someone please explain with Senku has feathers and the other guy looks like a fox?” Kohaku loudly demanded, making the other two aware of the village yet again.

“Guess the people that started your village didn't have anyone like us. Back in our time, it wasn’t uncommon for someone to be born with some animal parts, as you can see. However, we usually keep ourselves hidden since some people took special interest in us, the kind you don't want to have. As you can see, I got some parts of a hawk,” Senku spread his wings to show them off and ruffled his tail feathers. “Although these kinds of feathers are much more rare, more like a bird of paradise than a bird of prey. Gen here, has parts of a fox,” At that, Gen twitches his ears and swishes his tail while he gives a small wave. “It was common to observe the other in their true form before introductions, which was what we were doing, though I would love to do some more sometime,” Senku finished his quick explanation to be met with a flurry of more questions from each villager.

“On second thought, maybe now would be a good time,” Senku turns to Gen.

“You seemed to have cause quite a ruckus, it would be a good idea to let them calm down and absorb all this,” Gen stated his opinion, still watching the crowd of villagers.

“Glad we’re on the same wavelength, mentalist. Now, come on,” The villagers kept their distance as Senku spread his wings and jumped into the air, before bringing Gen up with him with his talons. The two rose far above the village and flew deeper into the forest for some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for day one of sengen week. I know it's short, but if enough of you want to, I might expand on this more. I know it's not too sengen, but I'll leave it up to you for what they did in the woods. Hope you enjoyed! And again, if you have any ideas of how I can improve, suggestions, or just catching my mistakes, feel free to comment


End file.
